Diaboramon's Return
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: Diabormon's back...with a vengence. What does this have to do with the monks? How the Hell does Kimiko and Chase fit in?
1. The EMails

Chapter 1: The E-Mails

By: Angel of Spirit

Rating: T

Summary: Omi, Rai, Clay, Kimiko, Chase, and Jack each receive a strange message singling their doom. What does this have to do with the Digi World? Why the heck is Kimiko freaking out and how does she know about the Digi World? Is there a secret she is hiding, one that could destroy the world?

It was your typical day at the temple. Well, that is if you were used to hunting mystical objects called Shen Gon Wu.

"Hey Rai, check this out!" Kimiko shouted to her friend from her laptop.

"What is it Kim?" He asked, walking over from training with the storm of the sword.

"I got a strange message from someone by the name of 'DestinyDestroyer4ever'."

"What in tarnation!" Clay shouts at the computer in the rec hall that the monks begged Master Fung to put in. Kimiko, carrying her laptop, and Rai ran to the rec hall.

"Clay, are you okay?" the two ask.

"I got a strange message from some fella called, 'DestinyDestroyer4ever.' Y'all know who he is?" Clay asks, abusing the English language.

"Clay!" Kimiko yells so loud that it disturbs Omi's meditating and he walks over to the rec hall.

"What, Lil' Lady?" Clay asks, clearly confused.

"How many times have I told you to not abuse the English Language?"

"Five hundred times."

"Well, why do you keep abusing it?" Kimiko asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I guess it's out of habit." Clay responds, rubbing at the sweat on his brow.

"Clay, Kimiko's most right. You keep tripping down." Omi says, abusing slang.

"Omi, I think you mean slipping up." Rai says, correcting him.

"That too."

"Wait a minute, did you say,' DesintyDestoryer4ever'?" Kimiko asks Clay.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I'm asking cause I got a message from him too."

"Oh Lawd, what did it say?" He asks once again abusing the English Language.

Kimiko says not bothering to correct Clay," It said,' Dear Ms. Tomiko,

Your time is close. The Digi World might have you and a few people you know become chosen children but, I will find you and your 'friends' and destroy you all.

Sincerely,

DestinyDestroyer4ever.'"

The other monks gasp in shock.

"Way to weird."

"I got a letter that said that except it had my name." The guys say at the same time.

"Déjà vu." Rai says, rubbing his temples.

"What's wrong Rai?" his fellow monks ask.

"Nothing." He quickly says.

Meanwhile in Chase Young's lair Jack and Chase are discussing something of serious matters.

"Hey Chase, did you get that freaky E-mail?" Jack asks in his annoying girly pitched voice.

Chase Young looks up from his television, bored.

"Why is it important to you, worm." he replies.

"W-well, I was just wondering because I saw you pale earlier at the computer. I also had Wuya hack into your computer."

Chase mutters something under his breath, "Fine, I got it to. Happy?" he finishes sarcastically.

Jack being to dumb to know he was joking nods.

Mean while back at the Temple, everyone has settled down. Well, everyone that is except for Kimiko.

She opens one of her chests and pulls out an old photo album and a small device.

"Why, after all these years do digimon have to interfere in my life." She whispers opening the album to a picture of a young girl with raven black hair holding a small tan rabbit like creature, another girl with light brown hair holding a white cat with purple gloves, and a boy with blond hair hold what looked like a hamster. She slowly closes the book and let's the peace of the night lull her to sleep.


	2. The Sender Revealed

Chapter 2: The Sender Revealed!

By: Angel of Spirit

Rating: T

Summary: Omi, Rai, Clay, Kimiko, Chase, and Jack each receive a strange message singling their doom. What does this have to do with the Digi World? Why the heck is Kimiko freaking out and how does she know about the Digi World? Is there a secret she is hiding, one that could destroy the world?

Kimiko just closed her eyes.

"Wake up! There is a new Wu active!" Dojo, with the help of Omi yells., a pair of jeans,

Kimiko wakes up, puts on a white T-shirt with red lettering that says,' Fire Angel 'her black converse, red highlights, and to top it off her crest of Unity. She clicks her digivice to her jeans like old times and puts black sunglasses on top of her hair.

"I'm ready!" Kimiko yells, exiting her room and steps out into the fresh air.

"Wow Kim, you look nice." Rai says, trying not to stutter.

"Thanks." she replies, blushing.

They get on Dojo and fly to Odiba, Japan.

"So, what's the Wu's name?" Clay asks.

"The name of the Wu is the Crest of Courage." Kimiko says, her hands shaking.

'Why is Tai's crest a piece of Wu? I thought it was destroyed by Apaylcomon.' She thinks, closing the scroll and putting it in her bag.

Dojo lands in front of Heighten View Terrace.

"Hey!" The young dragons here a voice shout.

"What the heck are you doing near that huge Digimon?" A second voice yells, clearly worried.

The young dragons see two people run towards them. A girl with short brown hair and a boy with brown hair that defies gravity.

"Who are you people and what is a digimon?" Everyone except Kimiko asks.

"Hey Kimi, good to see you again." the girl says.

Kimiko sighs, "Guys, digimon aren't scary. It just depends on the mon."

"Wait, you didn't tell them about the Digi World?" Tai and Kari ask.

Kimiko shakes her head. The monks just look confused.

"Hey Tai?" She asks.

"Yeah?" the original goggle head asks.

"Do you know where your crest is?"

This earns several puzzled looks from everyone. While they stare in awe and wondering, she pulls out the Shen Gon Wu scroll.

"According to this scroll, your crest is a piece of Wu." she said, making it clear to her fellow monks.

"A piece of what?" The two Kamiaya siblings ask.

"I'll explain when we get the group back together. Oh and Omi, no using the Orb of Tornami while we are here unless Jack, Wuya, and Chase show up. That includes all of us with our respective Wu."

The guy sigh, "Fine."

It took two hours, three phone calls, nine texts, and one e-mail to get the group together but it was wroth it.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Tai asks getting to the point.

Rai, Omi, and Clay look at Kimiko so she can explain.

"Can we go outside so we can show you and explain?" She asks, motioning to the window.

"Sure" Tai replies.

The young dragons in training, along with the digidestined walk to a small, quiet part of the park.

"Okay, first off how much do you know about Chinese 'myths'?" Kimiko asks.

"Well not much. All I know is there were dragons, and two sides that are like good and evil." Izzy says, speaking for the group.

"Well first off the sides of good and evil are called Xiaolin and Heylin. I'll let Dojo explain each side, except for parts that have to do with now."

"Like the Varmint we have to fight." Clay mutters. Kimiko just glares at him for screwing up the English Language.

"Oh, you mean Wuya, Jack, Katnappe, Chase Young, Pandabuba, and Hannibal Roy Bean." Omi pipes up.

"Yeah. Well first off Dojo is a dragon, not a digimon." As soon as Rai says that Dojo changes into his forty foot form. All the chosen children ,except for Kimiko, gasp in shock.

"Wh-what the heck!" the all scream and Joe faints.

"Yup he is a dragon. Well The Xiaolin side nowadays consists of Rai, Omi, Clay and myself. We are the four main fighters. Any questions?" Kimiko says.

Davis raises his hand.

"Yes Davis?" Kimiko says.

"Why are we out side?" He asks.

"Allow us to show you why we are the main fighters." She says. Omi, Clay, and Rai step forward.

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Omi says and a huge wave of water washes over the chosen.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" Kimiko says shooting to fireballs into the air. Everyone looks on in awe.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" Clay says as two boulders get into the air.

"Wudai Star Wind." Rai says, making Clay's boulders go into space.

"Wow!" The chosen say. Everyone looks around as they hear the sound of clapping.

"Bravo, you foolish monks." Jack gloats.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi says in his cute, but annoying way. He quickly pulls out the Orb of Tornami, ready for anything Spicer might pull.

"Relax Xiaolin losers, I'm not here for your stupid Wu." He says, putting his hands up like he's surrendering.

"Then why are you here?" Rai asks, gritting his teeth.

"I came here to ask which one of you was 'DestinyDestoryer4ever'. So which one of you wrote those e-mails?"

The monks look at Spicer in shock.

"You got the e-mail too?" They ask at the same time. Spicer simply nods his head.

The chosen eye the monks and Jack's exchange with wry eyes.

"So who is this emo wannabe?" Tai and Davis ask, stepping up to their leader roles.

"Davis and Tai, meet Jack Spicer a self proclaimed 'evil genius'. Jack, meet Tai and Davis." Kimiko says putting air quotes on the words evil genius.

"So that bring us to my question." Kimi says putting her hands on her hips.

"Which is?" everyone asks, kind of wondering. What she has to say.

"Izzy, do you have any ideas who 'DestinyDestoryer4ever' is?"

"Well, I have some theories but I don't want to freak you out with it." Izzy says.

All of a sudden Chase Young and Wuya appear out of thin air.

"Chase Young? Wuya?" Omi asks confused.

"Oh dear God, please tell me it's not a common recurrence!" Kimiko screams, annoyed.

"Why are you here, ya no good two faced varmint." Clay says calmly, cracking his knuckles. After all clay didn't learn to fight from Guan, he learned from Chuck Norris. He just never uses the roundhouse kick cause no one can do that like Chuck Norris, no one.

"Well, we are here to find out who sent me that pathetic e-mail." Chase answers just as calm, only a bit more cold.

"Well I believe that person is Diaboramon." Izzy says.

Kimiko panics, "You mean that damn monster's back!"

The monks looked at her in confusion, even Chase was confused.


End file.
